An Orphan's Quest
by Miyafuji Mina
Summary: An orphan's life is difficult, more so for a hated one. Naruto promises himself to get other people to recognise his true self, while also gaining a few close friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1: Genesis

**: Introduction :**

Hi all! After months of deliberation and hesitation, I finally decided to start my Naruto fan fiction. On the first day I started, I was so excited that I wrote 13 pages in one shot embarrassed, this first chapter is now uploaded. I have gone as far as about 6 chapters already, but am still editing them and making it as perfect as possible I hate this part. Anyway, enjoy.

**: Story Development :**

As you all can read, this story sticks to the original storyline. The changes will come later, so now I'll just be adding my own version of Kishimoto's chapters. There will be romance in the story, read on and see I have actually written 50+pages of the story, but I will not upload them yet, because I still have some parts that I need to edit.

**: Disclaimer :**

Pull your ears if you think that I own Naruto. If you really pulled your ears, er, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Genesis**

"Sandaime."

The old man, famously known throughout the world as the "Professor" stood up. Age had caught up with him. His wrinkles, illuminated clearly by his pale and patchy skin, showed an old man who had long gone past his prime, but who still had some breath in him, enough to last him for at least a decade anyway.

He walked steadily towards the figure that was bowing in front of him, and beckoned to him to stand up.

"Right up till this moment, you still won't dispense with the formalities, Yondaime, I should be the one bowing in front of you actually you know, " the man said gently, with a bit of sadness in his voice.

The man in front of him stood up, swinging back a mane of bright yellow hair. His blue eyes sparkled brightly, reverberating determination that cannot be rivaled. He spoke, "Sensei, I am going to execute the plan that I told you a few days ago. Too many shinobi has been lost; it is time to end this."

Sandaime opened his mouth to protest, but was halted by the pleading look in the other's eyes.

"Sensei, I have made my choice, please don't try to dissuade me. Before I go, I would also like to thank you for all the knowledge you imparted to me, and almost being a father to me when I lost my parents. Please take care of the child also, that would be my last request," he took a deep breath, and hugged the older man.

"Really, thank you," breaking out of the embrace, he advanced quickly out of the room. The last image of him Sandaime saw was his Hokage robe billowing out behind him before he exited the room.

A few hours later, a crying baby boy was brought to the Sandaime's presence. He took note of the bright yellow hair, and blue eyes. The most noticeable features were however the giant black seal on his stomach and the faint whisker marks on his face.

He gently cradled the baby to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The NineTails of the Traitor

**: Disclaimer :**

I see dead people. Oh, btw, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Nine-Tails of the Traitor**

"Gyahahahaha!"

"I'm great, I really am!"

"Who's that idiot up there?"

A crowd was starting to gather in front of the Hokage monument and were all murmuring between themselves. They watched angrily as a boy with bright orange clothes with blond hair continued desecrating the monument. Currently, he was drawing a nosebleed on the Sandaime's face statue. Words like 'pervert', 'old man' decorated his forehead. The past generations' Hokages all had some beard or squiggly spirals on every part of the face. It would have been a funny scene if the other villagers had liked Naruto or had a sense of humor. Unfortunately they lacked both.

"Damn it, brat! Stop ruining the face of our Hokages! "

"Just get the hell out of our village you bloody nuisance!"

Many more shouts occurred but being the prankster he is, Naruto ignored all of them and continued having fun.

At the Hokage office

"Hokage-sama!"

The Leaf's Village Hokage rubbed his temples tiredly, grimacing at the amount of work he still had to do at his age. And here was another problem to add to his headache. He eyed the two chuunins bowing in front of him critically.

"Yes, what is it again? Don't tell me it's Naruto again?" he said, taking a guess.

"The chuunin's eyes became as big as saucers, "Hokage-sama, how did you find out?"

A vein popped out, still keeping his voice calm and levered, he replied "Naruto commits a prank nearly everyday and it's always you two who report to me about him."

The other chuunin asked "So what do we do now, Sir?"

Another vein popped out. "Do the thing which I tell you to do everyday, which is to stop him, in case I didn't happen to get through your thick skull the previous times."

"No Hokage-sama, you don't understand, he has a deadly jutsu up his sleeve, he can defeat all of us easil…"

The veins burst and he slammed his fist on the table. "Don't take me for a fool, I know I may be old and senile but you can't expect me to believe this nonsense! Uzumaki Naruto is a **13 year old** shinobi who has not even **graduated** out of the Academy, what deadly jutsu can he have! " the Hokage half shouted.

The two chuunin scooted away in a flash.

He started massaging his temples again, "Shinobi these days…"

Back At the Hokage Monument

A man wearing a green vest appeared. He had a short ponytail and a long scar that seemed to go in a straight line marker, separating his nose and eyes. He adjusted his Konoha hitae and vest, before drawing in a deep breath. "NARUTO! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" he shouted.

"Crap, it's Iruka-sensei! I gotta escape fast!" throwing down the paint brush, he jumped down while executing some crazy acrobatics that only a ninja can execute. He tried to run off in the other direction before he was grabbed by the scruff of his clothes.

Naruto looked up to see a fuming Iruka "Aww, shit…"

Back In The Academy

"Iruka-sensei has no sense of humor at all!" Naruto muttered furiously to himself "And now I'm tied up in the front of the class looking like a fool." It was with this big scowl on his face when Iruka decided to give a class test.

The angry teacher towered over Naruto and glared menacingly at him. "Moron, the graduation exam is held tomorrow and you failed the past 2 times! This is no time to be playing around!"

"And because Naruto decided to skip class and commit pranks, I shall now test you on your Henge no Jutsu! Everybody line up in front and transform perfectly into me! "

All the students gave an angry glare at Konoha's number 1 prankster before coming to the front grudgingly.

"Idiot! It's all your fault that we have to take this test!" A boy with a dog on his head cursed.

"Same to you teme! You are just jealous that you can't do the things I did, I am incredible! Humph!" Naruto shouted in defense of himself.

"Ok, Naruto since you like to boast so much why not go first?" Iruka suggested.

"Ok! I'll show you all once and for all!" he yelled "Henge!" A loud boom was heard when Naruto transformed into a blond girl who was seemingly extremely well endowed. Mist seemed to cover the parts where it mattered most but was enough to knock out Iruka sensei by causing a gush of blood to erupt from his nose.

"I call that Sexy no Jutsu!"

"Baka! Don't invent stupid skills like that!"

* * *

"Carry on scrubbing; I wouldn't let you go home till you clean all of it, Naruto." Iruka reminded him.

The hyperactive blonde ninja was currently doing corrective work for his vandalism, by the order of the Hokage.

Angrily, he retorted, "Like I care, there is nobody waiting for me at home anyway!"

Iruka's face softened, at that instant he thought he was staring at himself when he was young.

"Ano, Naruto, when you are done, what do you say about eating ramen with me?" he asked in an embarrassed tone.

Naruto's face glanced up hopefully, almost couldn't believe what he had heard "Sensei, you are not lying are you?"

"Nope."

"Yatta! Then I'll finish this quick to eat ramen!"

Iruka sweatdropped. "Talk about motivation…" he thought as Naruto started scrubbing at lightspeed.

In no time at all, they headed towards Ichiraku, the best ramen food stall in Konoha.

* * *

"My treat, Naruto, order as much as you want!"

"Hai, sensei."

To Iruka's immense surprise, Naruto finished one bowl and stopped ordering. He cocked an eyebrow "Naruto, are you sure you don't have a fever or stomach ache? I heard from the shop owner here that you usually order 10 bowls in one shot. "

His student waved his hand in a condescending manner "Iruka seeensei, even I also have manners you know, besides I found out that your salary is so little that I can spend it all a meal."

"Am I supposed to scold you for insulting me or compliment you for being so thoughtful?" his teacher replied in a playful tone.

"But neh Iruka-Sensei, you are the first person to bring me out to dinner and give me a treat, for that I'm already very grateful!" Naruto exclaimed, giving his teacher a sincere smile.

_Poor kid, nobody had invited him out for dinner before? Naruto must lead a lonelier life than I thought._ Iruka ruffled his student's mop of hair. "Hai, hai I'll bring you out for dinner more often next time!"

"Yatta, Iruka-sensei is the greatest!"

"But its getting late now too, time to go home Naruto."

Both of them got up and left the store. Naruto patted his relatively full stomach a bit.

"Naruto, tomorrow is the graduation exam, I expect you to pass with flying colours!" he warned.

"Definitely, wait and see Iruka sensei!"

* * *

The next morning was bright and shiny, perfect day for watering the plants, practicing a jutsu, avoiding fan girls as well as taking the graduation exam. Wait, graduation exam?

Uchiha Sasuke sat up with a start, and blinked as his eyes got used to the sunlight illuminating his whole room. He looked at the clock which hung on his bedroom wall. Currently, it told him that he was going to be late for the exam if he didn't sprint there at his fastest speed. Keeping up his cool front even when nobody is watching, he got up, put on a pair of white shorts and blue shirt and prepared to leave. Before that, the clock's minute hand told him that it had moved another inch, and he was definitely going to be late. "Damn it!" The birds in the Uchiha compound flew off in fright.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto on the other hand was sitting in his seat in the class, waiting nervously. _I can do this, I can do this. _He assured himself. He watched the students of the class fill up all the seats as the clock ticked closer to the time they were supposed to assemble here. The last person he saw before the teacher came in was a boy with white shorts and blue shirt.

"Ok, class please get settled down quickly, we are about to start the graduation exam." Iruka announced in a loud voice to catch everybody's attention.

"The test today will be Bushin no Jutsu! When I call your name please go to the next room and follow the teacher's instructions."

Names were called and one by one the students stepped into the next room.

It went on and on until "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Taking a deep breath to calm down, he muttered to himself "Yosh, I can do it."

He entered the next room and saw Iruka and Mizuki sensei sitting at a table with new Konoha hitaes laid in neat rows on it.

"Ok, Naruto, your task is to create 5 perfect Bushins," his stomach was currently groaning in pain "Go ahead."

He clutched his stomach. _Was it the milk that I drank this morning?_

"Bushin no Jutsu!" 2 clones appeared on his left and right, both were badly deformed and they were all clutching their stomachs, a pained expression on their face.

"Fail!" shouted Iruka sensei, a vein forming on his forehead.

He watched in surprise as Naruto hurried out of the room, his 2 clones poofing out of existence.

_Strange I thought he would argue or complain or something. _He shrugged and went out to call the next examinee,

In The Toilet

"Argh! I can't stand this pain anymore!"

* * *

"Oh come here son! You passed wonderfully!"

Naruto watched as the parent closest to him picked her son up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He watched in envy as the other parents gave their children hugs and loving embraces.

_It's not fair. I wonder what would it be like to have a family? _He shifted his feet slightly before turning the other way on the swing. He just could not bear to watch those happy families anymore.

"Ah Naruto there you are. I was looking all over for you." The blond looked up to see a man with long sliver hair smiling at him. "You know, you shouldn't blame yourself or Iruka sensei for the test just now. You can always try again next year."

"Mizuki-sensei, it doesn't matter anymore, there is no need to console me, and the test is already over." Naruto muttered in a low tone.

"Well there is another way to pass the test. Are you interested to take up the challenge?" the teacher inquired.

Naruto bolted up "Yes!"

"Well then, you just have to do this…" Mizuki started whispering in Naruto's ear.

* * *

"Sexy no Jutsu!"

The Hokage twitched lifelessly on the ground. He had suffered a giant nosebleed.

Naruto scratched his head. "Well that was easy." He went into the Hokage room and saw a scroll that fitted the description. "Ok, here it is. I better hide somewhere first. "

He ran through a few alleys and streets before jumping into the forest near the border of Konoha and went deep inside.

"Now, I should be safe, let's see what jutsus this scroll can offer." Naruto unwrapped the scroll and studied the first technique. "Kage Bushin eh? Sounds interesting. "

The scroll read:

_Kage Bushin is a skill that requires a lot of charka to execute. It takes a person with extreme stamina to handle the stress created by this jutsu. Whoever uses this jutsu without knowing his/her limits can die easily of charka depletion. _

"Alright! Let's see what hand seals this jutsu needs! "

* * *

"Hokage-sama! Uzumaki Naruto has stolen the Scroll of Forbidden Seals!" a flustered chuunin reported.

A crowd of shinobi had formed in front of the Hokage Tower.

"Hokage-sama, he must be executed for committing such a crime! God knows what he can do with that scroll!"

A chorus of agreements erupted from the crowd.

The Hokage looked at the angry crowd. "Bring him to me first, together with the scroll **alive. **I would not tolerate any action that goes against my orders, is that clear? Disperse!"

The crowd of jounin sprang away in all directions.

_Naruto, what have you done? _The old man thought sadly.

* * *

_An hour passed by._

"Ah, I think I finally mastered the Kage Bushin. Let's see what's next." Naruto hunched down on the ground and further unraveled the scroll."

The ever active ninja saw the next technique.

_Kanashibari no Jutsu._

_Otherwise known as the Full Body Bind. It immobilizes a person completely by transmitting waves of killer intent and realistic memories, usually about a person being killed._

Naruto read and reread the introduction of this jutsu. "Weird, I seem to have done this technique before. But I couldn't have done it, it is not possible." Naruto wondered silently to himself. Shrugging off that déjà vu feeling, he memorized the single hand seal before he was whacked on the head.

"Oww! That hurt! Iruka sensei!"

"You deserved it idiot! Do you know what you have done?" an angry Iruka spluttered.

"Oh you mean stealing this scroll? But but but! Mizuki sensei told me that if I learn some jutsus inside this scroll I would be able to pass!" Naruto said, defending himself quickly.

_Mizuki? He couldn't have asked Naruto to do such a thing, unless… _Iruka looked up as he sensed a presence.

"Oh my, Iruka, I congratulate you for finding him before me. But it all ends now! Naruto hand over the scroll!" Mizuki ordered, standing on a tree branch smirking condescendingly

"Naruto, don't hand over the scroll even if it costs you your life! Mizuki wants to steal it for his own selfish purposes!"

A shocked Naruto looked between the two teachers, at a loss at to what to do.

"Naruto, I sincerely thank you for helping me obtain the scroll, how about a little exchange? The scroll for the real truth about you?

"No, Mizuki! Don't say it!" the teacher shouted desperately.

Ignoring him, he went on. "Do you know why you are so hated in the village, Naruto?" Mizuki's grin has widened considerably. "Remember how all the other villagers shunted you?"

"_Keep away from my child, demon!"_

"_You scum, lay one finger on my daughter and I'll skin you alive!"_

_A confused Naruto looked at the menacing adult. "But.. I did nothing wrong, why can't I play with my friend?"_

"_Friend?" the adult snorted. "You don't deserve to have friends, may you rot in hell forever. Chiyo, you must always stay away from this boy you understand?"_

"_Hai, Otousan"_

_Without another look, both father and child walked away._

"_Why, why do you all treat me like that?"_

Naruto snapped out of his revelry at Iruka's shout. "No, stop!"

Mizuki ignored the plea and smiled evilly "I'm just telling the truth, Iruka, and also to express your real feelings too. Naruto, the Kyuubi that appeared 13 years ago, was sealed in you. You are in fact the demon fox that killed both of Iruka's parents, as well as countless shinobi from Konoha!"

_Demon fox._

_Kyuubi._

_I am._

The blond without saying a word turned and leapt away.

"Naruto! Wait!" Iruka shouted.

"You are not getting away!" Iruka glared at the traitor "I'll stop you if it is the last thing I'll do!"

"So this explains all the hatred, I understand now, then Iruka sensei must hate me too." A sobbing Naruto sat behind a tree. "I wonder if it would be easier if I just died." He took out a kunai and was about to cut his wrist when he heard Iruka and Mizuki landing at the clearing near him.

"Naruto will just use the scroll to gain power to destroy the village! Why do you insist on protecting him?" the traitor argued.

"Yeah…" Iruka quietly replied.

_I knew it, he does hate me!_

"The demon fox will do that, but Naruto is different." The blond ninja stiffened at those words.

"He is a ninja from Konoha."

Naruto gasped.

"He knows the pain of loneliness at such a young age. He deserves to be praised, not hated. He is Uzumaki Naruto, **Not** the demon fox! "

"Tch, whatever! Just die you fool!" Mizuki unsheathed his giant Shuriken and prepared to throw it at the young teacher.

Spinning the large shuriken, he threw it with all his might. Iruka had suffered major injuries and couldn't move much. He closed his eyes and waited for his demise before hearing. _This is the end, I hope Naruto will be able to escape safely. _He clenched his fists to prepare for the pain that was about to follow.

It didn't come.

"Don't hurt Iruka-sensei you bastard!" Iruka opened his eyes just in time to see a yellow orange blur collide against Mizuki. The enemy was thrown back a few feet before doing a somersault and landed gracefully.

"And what does a failure like you going to do against me, a chuunin who has decades more experiences than you?" Mizuki taunted.

"I'll crush you." Naruto announced, his voice serious and deadly.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

5 identical Naruto clones appeared and rushed at Mizuki.

Mizuki apparently supreme taijutsu overwhelmed the five clones, with a few well placed punch and kicks they all poofed into nothing.

"Take this:" Naruto threw the scroll of Forbidden Seal at a great speed towards Mizuki.

"Ha! I have never seen a stupider shinobi, throwing the desired item at an enemy? But thanks for giving me an easier time," Mizuki smirked before he saw the scroll transform into Naruto.

"What? Impossible! Henge plus Kage Bushin?"

"I just have to dodge…Ahhhh!"

A clone behind him had thrown 3 kunais which impaled him directly.

"That's for hurting Iruka sensei!" Naruto growled, giving a solid punch towards the traitor's face.

Several loud cracks were heard when Naruto's punch connected. He skidded to a stop before he watched Mizuki tumble onto the floor.

"**You know that wasn't enough. You want to do some more."**

"Huh? Who's that? And what do I want to do? I don't understand what you are saying!"

"**He nearly killed your precious teacher."**

"What?"

"**He nearly killed you."**

Naruto glared at the traitor who is now writhing in pain.

"Kanashibari No Jutsu!"

"**Direct all of them… to him… All your hate… all your troubles, all the suffering you have been put through…"**

A chill passed through all the people who had heard the scream that erupted shortly after.

* * *

Iruka and his blond student sat side by side with a tied up Mizuki behind.

"Naruto, thanks for your help, you really defeated him!"

"Yeah, it was nothing sensei, I'm just glad that you acknowledge me, even though I carry it…" Naruto's head drooped down slightly at remembering what he had found out.

"Naruto close your eyes." His teacher suddenly said.

He shut his eyes and felt his teacher tying something to his forehead.

"Naruto, hold your head high up in the future. You must understand that the villagers are blinded by their anger and grief for losing their loved ones to the fox. Do not attempt to fight them as that will further strengthen their reasons for hating you."

"So sensei, from now on I should continue ignoring them?"

"Well… you can act in the way that is totally opposite of the demon's personality. That may be the most practical way of letting people see that you are not the demon fox. "

"Ohhh," Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now Naruto."

He opened his eyes and saw his teacher smiling broadly. "Congratulations, you are now an official shinobi of the village!"

Iruka looked on dumbly as his student's eyes watered and was given a bone crushing hug.

"Arigato sensei!"


End file.
